trauma
by hunjui17
Summary: ' jika seluruh dunia menjadi trauma mu. maka cukup kau seorang yang menjadi traumaku


Trauma

...seventeen ...

im a newbie

don't like don't read.

cash: mingyu, wonwoo

happy read guys ~

.

.

(Im in trauma it's got me sick.

Stuck in trauma im gonna sing)

hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi .seorang pemuda meringkuk di bawah selimutnya. Tubuh pucat itu kembali bergetar saat suara gemuruh mulai berbunyi . Manik hazel nya mulai mengeluarkan kristal bening mengalir perlahan . Semua kenangan berputar kembali di kepalanya. Berteriak menarik surai coklatnya kuat - kuat mencoba menghentikan ingatannya . namun shiluet itu tetap berputar berpendar di kepalanya. Suara ketukan pintu mulai terdengar namun ia hiraukan. Terlalu lemah untuk berdiri dan terlalu takut untuk bergerak. Ketukan pintu semakin kuat. "Hyung kau di dalam ? Hyung !! Kumohon buka pintu nya wonwoo hyung!! Wonwoo !! Jeon wonwoo!! " ketukan bergantian dengan teriakan di luar. Semakin gencar. Pemuda yang di panggil wonwoo semakin meringkuk. Lidah nya kelu walau hanya untuk menjawab. " wonwoo hyung ini aku mingyu ku mohon buka pintu nya " suara di balik pintu mulai melembut. Namun masih tak mendapat respon. Menarik nafas. Mingyu lalu mendobrak pintu tersebut. "Min... gyu? " ucap wonwoo lirih saat mingyu menyerbu masuk dan merengkuh nya dalam pelukan setelah berhasil mendobrak pintu. " tenang hyung aku ada di sini. Tenanglah jangan menangis lagi" bisik mingyu sambil mengusap surai coklat yang lebih tua." Gyu aku takut... semua itu terulang di fikiranku. Akh ingin menghilangkan ingatan itu. Saat mereka semua meninggalkan ku aku tidak mau mengingatnya gyu aku tidak mau" mingyu menghela nafas. Menarik dagu wonwoo untuk mempertemukan manik hitam nya dengan manik coklat. Mencoba merasakan rasa sakit yang di rasakan wonwoo. Menempelkan dahi mereka berdua perlahan mingyu menggenggam tangan wonwoo. " tenanglah hyung. Aku ada di sini. Aku tak akan menghilang seperti mereka. Biarkan aku menghilangkan trauma mu. Beri aku kesempatan untuk menghapus trauma mu " ucap mingyu mencoba menenangkan pemuda yang lebih tua di hadapannya. setelah lama dalam hening Dirasakan pundak wonwoo mulai melemas

Dan deru nafas teratur mulai terdengar. direngkuh nya erat tubuh ringkih tersebut. " tenanglah karna aku tak akan melepaskan tanganmu " bisik mingyu perlahan.

(stuck in fantasy like dreaming it to be real life )

hujan mulai reda. wonwoo terdiam di sofa putih yang berada di pojok ruang dekat jendela . atensi nya berada di luar jendela memandang langit yang masih tertutup awan mengabaikan lengan nya yang terbalut perban di lengan kiri nya. "hyung " dari arah dapur muncul mingyu dengan dua coklat panas di lengannya. menghampiri dan duduk di samping wonwoo yang masih tidak bergeming. meletakkan gelas di meja ia menarik lengan wonwoo. " masih sakit? " ucap mingyu menyentuh perban namun tak mendapat jawaban dari wonwoo. merasa miris. ini sudah ke sekian kalinya wonwoo mencoba bunuh diri. gantung diri, menyayat urat nadinya , sudah ia coba semua tetapi tak ada yang berhasil. " sampai kapan kau mau menyia nyiakan nyawamu hyung? sampai kapan? apa kau tidak lelah terus mencobanya?" ucap mingyu. ya lelah. bukan wonwoo yang lelah . tapi mingyu yang lelah melihat kesayangan nya selalu berusaha bunuh diri. " semua trauma ku akan hilang gyu... jika aku mati semua nya akan hilang " bisik wonwoo. tubuhnya mulai gemetar dan tetes demi tetes air mulai turun membasahi pipi pucatnya " apa maksudmu hyung?? lupakan trauma itu . ini bukan salahmu " balas mingyu " bukan salahku katamu??!! eomma appa dan noona tidak akan meninggal jika saat itu aku tetap menjadi anak baik !! mereka tidak akan matii gyu! ini semua salahku!! " "cukup hyung! " potong mingyu ia sudah sangat pusing dengan trauma wonwoo " kau terus berkata semua itu salahmu! kau mencoba untuk bunuh diri apa yang kau fikirkan???!! apa semua akan kembali ?! apa eomma appa dan noona akan senang melihatmu seperti ini???! bisakah kau berhenti menyalahkan dirimu? apa kau tak berfikir jika kau mati maka orang yang mencintaimu akan sedih hyung! " ucap mingyu. punggungnya mulai bergetar dengan air mata yang turun perlahan. wonwoo terdiam melihat mingyu menangis. ia lalu bergerak menempelkan dahi nya pada dahi mingyu " gyu... maaf... " ucapnya lirih dan hanya dibalas mingyu dengan sebuah rengkuhan. dirasakannya pundaknya mulai basah oleh air mata mingyu . "hyung. berhentilah untuk mencoba bunuh diri. bukan hanya kau yang lelah. jika kau terus seperti ini . aku juga lelah " wonwoo menyandarkan kepala nya di dada mingyu. merasakan detak jantungnya " maafkan aku gyu... maaf

ucap wonwoo lirih. tiba - tiba terdengar dering telpon dari ruang tengah . wonwoo melepaskan rengkuhannya dan beranjak ke ruang tengah setelah mengusap rambut wonwoo perlahan. meninggalkan wonwoo yang masih duduk diam memandang coklat panas yang eksistensinya sempat terabaikan. meraih secangkir , ia kembali teringat saat mingyu menangis. tangan nya yang bebas menyentuh pundaknya. basah. masih ia rasakan dingin karna air mata mingyu. air matanya perlahan kembali mengalir. " maafkan aku gyu... ini trauma ku ... tak seharusnya kau ikut menderita... aku akan menyelesaikan trauma ku tanpa membagi rasa sakitku padamu" ucap wonwoo.

( get the volume earphone up)

wonwoo berdiri di dekat traffic light khusus pejalan kaki. mengenakan hoodie putih kebesaran dan ripped jeans hitam. ia hanya diam. traffic light menunjukkan warna hijau. para pejalan kaki mulai melangkah maju sementara wonwootak bergeming " WONWOO HYUNG!! KUMOHON BERHENTII!!! " ia mendengar teriakan mingyu dari arah belakang namun ia mengabaikannya . wonwoo mulai memasang earphone yang dari tadi tergantung di lehernya . menaikkan volume sementara mingyu makin mempercepat langkahnya berusaha menembus kerumunan . lampu berubah menjadi kuning. para pejalan kaki mempercepat langkahnya. suara mesin mobil mulai terdengar berderu. seakan tak peduli wonwoo makin menaikkan volume nya. lampu berubah menjadi merah. semua pejalan kaki berhenti melangkah. namun wonwoo malah mulai melangkah maju. panik. mingyu merasa panik melihat wonwoo yang berdiri diam di tengah jalan . ia semakin berusaha menembus kerumunan saat mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi mendekati wonwoo. sorot lampu mulai menyinari tubuh ringkih wonwoo. namun ia hanya merentangkan tangannya. ia tersenyum. mingyu berhasil menembus kerumunan. namun terlambat. tubuh ringkih itu terhempas di tengah aspal. darah mulai mengotori hoodie yang membalut tubuhnya.

( not gonna breath. I forget how to breath )

Mingyu terpaku di tempatnya . Traffic light masih berwarna merah. tubuh yang bersimbah darah di Bawah sorot lampu Merah. Hanya merah. Tak mampu lagi untuk bergerak . Seakan lupa cara bernafas. Perlahan dengan langkah bergetar seakan setiap langkahnya akan memutar balikkan dunianya. Dipandangnya wajah pucat itu. Manik coklat yang hampa tak lagi menatapnya. Terjatuh ia terjatuh di hadapan wonwoo yang semakin memucat. Ia rengkuh tubuh berlumur darah merasakan hangat yang berganti dingin. Ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya . Kerumunan orang-orang mulai datang. Di tengah kerumunan ia memanggil nama wonwoo berharap Keajaiban " hyung ku mohon jangan bercanda hyung. Bangunlah kumohon. Bangunlah. Aku akan merasakan trauma mu kau akan berbagi traumamu. KU MOHON JEON WONWOO BANGUN!!! " ia berteriak. Sirene ambulans mulai meraung. Para petugas mulai mengangkat wonwoo. Membawa wonwoo menjauh darinya. Kerumunan mulai berkurang meninggalkan mingyu sendiri. " kau memutar balik kan hidupku hyung " ucap mingyu dengan tatapan kosong . Traffict light kembali menunjukkan warna hijau. Menenggelamkan mingyu ditengah keramaian

(That's my trauma)

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu terduduk memeluk kedua kaki nya di tenga ruangan kecil yang gelap. Beralaskan kasur dengan seprai putih yang tak beraturan lagi. Hanya sedikit cahaya yang menelisik masuk melalui celah-celah jeruji besi. Manik hitamnya menatap kosong ke arah lantai. Terduduk di belakangnya saling memunggungi pemuda bersurai coklat. Tersenyum pemuda itu menoleh ke arah si surai hitam yang masih menunduk. " mingyu apa kau baik-baik saja? " tanya nya " aku baik-baik saja wonwoo hyun" balas mingyu.

'Aku tak baik - baik saja '

"Apa kau bahagia? "

" ya aku bahagia "

' kau tau. Kau tau aku tak akan bahagia'

Wonwoo mulai merengkuh mingyu dari belakang. Merasakan degup jantung mingyu.

"Lalu dimanakah aku gyu? "

Mendengar pertanyaan itu gyu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah langit-langit ruangan " kau ada di belakangku hyung " mingyu menggenggam tangan wonwoo yang masih merengkuh nya dari belakang.

'Kau selalu ada di dalam hatiku kau tapi mengapa kau jauh dariku? '

Senyum di wajah wonwoo mulai berubah menjadi senyum kesedihan. Genggaman tangan mingyu semakin erat.

" bisakah kau melupakanku? " mendengar itu air mata lolos dari pelupuk mata mingyu. "Tidak sampai kapanku aku tak bisa melepasmu " wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya " gyu. Lupakanlah aku. Kah harus bahagia. Lupakan trauma mu . Lepaskan aku gyu. Aku hanya bagian dari fantasi mu " ucap wonwoo lirih " TIDAK! KAU NYATA WONWOO!! KAU ADA DI SINI! KAU BUKAN FANTASIKU JEON WONWOO!! " mingyu bergeriak menarik kasar surai hitamnya meraih dan melempar apapun. Buku, fas bunga ia lempar. air mata juga ikut turun dari manik coklat. Melepaskan pelukannya, Wonwoo menutup mata mingyu dari belakang. " gyu. Bangunlah" bisik wonwoo pelan. Mingyu segera membuka matanya. kosong . Tak ada tangan yang menutup mata nya. Hanya ada seberkas cahaya melalui jeruji besi. Dengan cepat ia menoleh. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Ia tertawa perlahan dan menunduk . Wonwoo sudah meninggal. ia tau, namun selalu menepis kenyataan. Dan itu semua salahnya. air mata masih tak berhenti merasakan sesak di hati . " kau tau hyung. Jika seluruh dunia ini adalah trauma mu maka cukup kau seorang yang jadi trauma ku " .dan mingyu pun terjatuh di tengah ruang sempit.

(Missing you is the hardest part in my life. That's my trauma )

(You're my trauma)

owari

author note:

salam kenal. ini cerita pertamaku di fanfiction. mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan. review nya minna ~


End file.
